Amor detrás de cámaras
by Zullly
Summary: Bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, ¿Qué pasará cuando cancelen su sección y tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él? AH,AU Ooc
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, ¿Qué pasará cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward Cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

N/A: Sinceramente es completamente A,U y OoC, Si no te gusta un Edward patán, una Bella gruñona, un Jacob con delirio de perro y a un Tanya P*** no lo leas C:

N/A II: Como pueden ver si se adelantan cap lo estoy editando.

….

Capítulo I: El comienzo

"Buenos días, y gracias por dejarnos compartir las noticias las más trascendentes en estos momentos, para que usted, este siempre al día. Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi compañera Tanya Dlanie"…

De un manotazo apago el televisor, me interesaba, pero mi aliciente no se compara con el tener que escucharlos o al menos más de lo necesario. El conocerlos en persona, saber de primera mano sus absurdas y estúpidas exigencias, llegan a socavar una no tan paciente mente de una recién egresada. Con tan solo dos meses, no quiero imaginar lo que me provocarán a los seis meses. Me pregunto ¿Qué llegará primero una reluciente ulcera o años de prisión por asesinato?

Tengo una pequeña sección cultural antes de los primeros comerciales de los viernes, en ella hablo desde teatro hasta mi gran pasión que es la literatura. Quizá mucho no lo tomen por importante, pero es lo que más va conmigo, no importa no ser la estelar, ni muchos menos compartir crédito con alguien tan pretencioso y pedante como lo es Edward Cullen.

…..

Al llegar temprano a la televisora y preguntar en redacción, cual de mis notas, seria dada en aire comenzó mi suplicio de la cara de mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Con mutuo horror me compartió la noticia más maravillosa y devastadora desde la creación de la batamanta y ecoesfera, compartiría estelar con Edward Gilipollas Cullen. Tanya-exuberante-no-me-importa-las-muertes-en-África-solo-quiero-el-mejor-broceado-Dlanie tuvo la generosa idea de marcharse al caluroso continente para hacer un reportaje de las penurias de no tener conexión Wi-fi y alimentos de dieta. Si, por supuesto en un continente prácticamente subdesarrollado lo más importante es la comida baja en grasa y la unión de Facebook.

….

Unos días después.

Un Cullen incomodo.

Una cuenta en regresiva.

Un Edward-mil-veces-gilipollas-Cullen más hipócrita de lo normal con esa sonrisa torcida y suficiente. Se presenta ante el público de la manera más descarada y sardónica posible, pero cuando llega para decir mi nombre, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Como profesional que realmente no soy. Lo dejo correr y comienzo con el itinerario de noticias, pero os juro que no se quedará así, o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan.

Los siete minutos con cincuenta y dos segundos restantes me queman, puedo sentir la furia proceder desde lo recóndito de mi interior fluyendo de lugares imposibles.

-Cullen— Exigí indignada, el subnormal no volteo. Repetí aun con más brío.

-¿Sí?- su voz era fría y dura.

-¿Quién te crees para no presentarme?—Sentía el aire abandonarme sin un regreso, pronto hiperventilaría o peor aun me desmayaría…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás aquí?

-No lo sé—Verdaderamente su contra pregunta me descoloco.

-¿Crees que no sé que llegaste hasta aquí como Tanya?—contesto aun sin mirarme de la misma fría e impersonal manera.

-Como Tanya- repetí como autómata

-Sí—confirmo con un dejo de amargura -llevando a tu cama, a quien fuera necesario…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, no creas que no se identificar a las de tú clase…

No me importo, no me importo que el estar al aire, le di una fuerte bofetada, mientras me paraba, algo airada y humillada, si tenía algo de dignidad, saldría del foro antes que comenzara a llorar, y así lo hice.


	2. Capítulo II

Summary: Bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, ¿Qué pasará cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward Cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

Capítulo II

Con nudillos blancos y entumecidos, una ligera hiperventilación y con más lágrimas que una plañidera a punto de jubilación llegue a la vieja pero confiable camioneta roja.

Y antes que pudiese darle vuelta al interruptor, la puerta del lado del piloto fue abierta por una figura obscura pero con olor confortable y manos gentiles, que tomaron las mías en un intento de consolación. Palabras débiles pero susurradas de forma tan segura que se llenaban de mi confianza y mi creer. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en el interior de la cabina, solo tuve consciencia hasta un dulce beso en mi frente de mi protector y de su cálido abrazo.

Despierto varias horas después con mi pijama rosa de Sailor Moon y una fuerte jaqueca resultado de llorar por horas.

En la sala de la casa que comparto con mi mejor amiga Alice y visita constante de mi también mejor amigo Jacob Black. Los dos comparten tranquilamente un chocolate caliente, hablan en frases cortas y quedas, hasta que me ven, y como si fuese diagnostica de alguna enfermedad terminal me sonríen despacio y con temor, Jacob se acerca a mí y me abraza. Con parsimonia Alice me prepara una taza de chocolate y pone malvaviscos en el.

Lo tomo con calma y cuando creo que es suficiente de tanto melodrama tiendo los brazos en un claro gesto para que mis amigos se acomoden en ellos y dudando un poco de mi voz les digo:

-Oh, vamos, no es lo peor que podía pasar y ni que fuera la única televisora. Mañana mismo intentare con la de canal 16. —Abrazados a mí se ríen un poco.

Hola C:

Espero que alguien además de mi sombra lea esto, aunque sea algún día.

Bueno, ahora a los comerciales aunque antiguos pero siguen.

_** s/4886022/1/Despues_de_todo_el_Dano**_

_**Solo péguenlo después del fanfiction. **_


	3. capitulo 3: la taza mas divertida

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

…………………………………….

Capitulo 3: la taza más divertida y entretenida del mundo

Volví a azotar con fuerza la puerta del monovolumen, salieron pequeñas motitas de pintura y oxido.

Pobre camioneta, si seguro que con este humor, terminaría ya la larga vida, de este abuelo automóvil, que comenzó en la década de los 50´s o 60´s.

Ya en el camino busque un lugar tranquilo, sin la multitud y con un espacio simple y algo cálido. Bueno eso sería un poco difícil de encontrar en una ciudad tan grande como Phoenix.

Busque, busque y por fin lo encontré, una vieja y desgastada cafetería, sin duda este lugar con su fachada simple y sencilla, no llamaría la atención del bullicio.

Entre no tenía ni el menor, asomo, de apetito o algo por el estilo, solo toaría un poco de café para matar el tiempo, y con suerte mis dudas.

Cuando llevaba alrededor de la mitad de mi taza, solo el tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada dándole la bienvenida.

Su inconfundible esencia me golpeo de lleno.

Por favor díganme que no era el, digan que otra persona puede causar reacciones tan poderosas en mí, como el de ponerme a temblar desde la cabeza a los pies, no sé si era una exageración, o solo por lo que paso en la programa de la mañana. Mañana, tan poco tiempo había pasado de la mi ridículo a red nacional?

Pero no, para mi desgracia no estaba equivoca desde un principio.

-Isabella?- pregunto, no aparte la mirada de la taza, parecía ser lo más interesante que había pasado en mi vida, no lo era, pero si era mi razón para no verlo a los ojos.

-Isabella- volvió a repetir con un volumen de voz un poco más alto, supuse que creyó que no lo había escuchado, pero como, como no escuchar, esa aterciopelada, y musical voz. Por algo tenía ese trabajo, como es que era permitido, que después de dejar a todas las mujeres deslumbradas, dejaran que estas fueran a trabajaras e hicieran su que deberes, hasta que nivel seria el culpa de tantos, accidentes de todo tipo, cuantas personas salieron heridas…

-Isabella- volvió a repetir, ya un poco exasperado.

-si?- respondí sin voltearme

-hummm……

-puedo tomar asiento?- solo me limite a asentir

…………………………………

Hola¡¡¡

Gracias por sus reviews…

Y el próximo capítulo habrá EDWARD POV, veremos qué le parece todo esto y que hará

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, sentencia, felicitación, o amenaza de muerte, aunque sea de parte de los zetas, serán bien recibidas.

Ahhh, también cualquier anuncio que quieran, recuerden este es un es noticiero

Llamar al 01-800- comerciales raros -123 (no desista las líneas pueden estar un poco ocupadas, por favor llame, mas tarde)

Y si no hay contestación a los siguientes correos: (ahh, el último si existe)

Publicar_

Noteciero_

schwarz_mond_

Ahora si los comerciales:

fics promocionados:

.net/s/4886022/1/Despues_de_todo_el_Dano


	4. capitulo 4: en la cafeteria con edward

EDWARD POV

Wow, valla niñata, con la que me toco compartir cuadro.

Es están simple y callada. No, no es que no la conozca, bueno, si, si la conozco, bueno tal vez no ella tenía la sección más aburrida y menos conocida, para el público en general. Yo sabía que era una más, una de las que utilizaban su cuerpo como plataforma, para avanzar. Como lo hacen todas desde los inicios del tiempo.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva para estar al aire. Todo termino.

Al menos yo sabía a que era a lo que me enfrentaba y que no era fruto de un golpe de suerte, necesitaría tener mucha suerte. Suerte valla que si la necesitaría.

Dije mi parte, pero omitiendo su presentación, en ese momento una gran expresión de duda se traslado a su cara en forma de corazón.

Ya en cortes, fue cuando todo sucedió.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, no solo por el espectáculo que dimos, también porque se altero demasiado, quizás, solo quizás me equivoque al juzgar a ella así, quizás ella sea diferente, pero eso sería casi imposible, pues no a ávido mujer que yo conozca que no haya utilizado esos métodos para obtener lo que ella quiere. Por eso que ella fuera diferente sería casi imposible.

Al término del programa fui el primero en abandonar el foro, no espere a nada ni a nadie.

Di vueltas por la abarotadas calles del centro, mas y mas gente a cada vuelta que daba.

Harto entre en una pequeña y descuidada cafetería.

Y ahí fue cuando la vi, para mí por primera vez, si yo compartía trabajo con ella, pero pese a esto nunca me había detenido a observar lo hermosa que era, con su dulce cara en forma de corazón, sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolatosos y sus delicado cabello a juego con sus delicadas y finas facciones y…

Ya estaba parado a una mesa de ella, que era lo que le se suponía que le iba a decir? Me tendría que disculpar? Pero porque? Por decir lo que creo y pienso?

Ya enfrente de ella nervioso la llame.

No hubo respuesta, quizás no me logro escuchar.

Lo volví a intentar en vano.

Ya al tercer intento, cuando me empezaba a exasperar, contesto.

BELLA POV

Ya llevamos más de medio hora sin decir palabra alguna, en mi caso era amante de la tranquilidad y el silencio, pero no este no era del silencio tranquilo y relajado, no, era todo lo contrario, era frio y lleno de ansiedad de las dos partes por no querer romperlo.

Después de media hora más, se paro y se despidió.

-ohh, claro como pensaste que el gran famoso Edward cullen se viniera a pedir disculpar? – murmure para mi misma

-perdón?- dijo volteando a verme

-no, nada

-si, si lo escuche

-déjame entender- dijo poniendo un dedo en barbilla en una falsa pose de estar meditándolo- espera que yo me disculpe, por lo que dije mientras estábamos en cortes?

-si- dije rotundamente

-espera que me disculpe por haber dicho lo que pienso?

-si¡¡¡ porque yo soy esa clase de persona

-y como se supone que lo sepa, si eres tan simple que a nadie le interesas.

Eso dolió y mucho, pero no le tome importancia

-pues claro a una persona, tan egoísta e impertinente, como tú no le puede importar la gente que está a su alrededor?

-pues si al menos la gente vale la pena, me tono la molestia en conocerla

-yo no valgo la pena?

-tú qué crees?

Ya me canse y por segunda vez en el día le di una bofetada, y me di la vuelta.

Con todo el corazón esperaba que eso no se convirtiera en costumbre

……………………………………………………………….

Hola¡¡¡¡¡

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos y alertas¡¡

Ok…..

Hummmmm……

Bueno vamos a los comerciales

Este fic es muy gracioso

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 5 9 7 0 / 1 / L a _ C h a r l a (todo es sin espacios)

Y si quieren dar a conocer algo pueden llamar al 01-800-noticias-raras-123

Si no puede a la primera inténtelo más tarde nuestras operadoras, esperan gustosas sus llamadas¡¡¡

O dejando en los reviews


	5. capitulo 5: canciones para comerciales

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

……………………………………………

Necesitaba un lugar, donde de verdad en el que no encontrara a nadie, con mi estado no se lo mejor para ese ser humano, ohh, no pobre de él.

Maneje sin rumbo, no tenía una idea clara de a donde me dirigía, solo lo así por hacer.

Cuando un convertible rojo se pasó un alto, se me ocurrió.

Qué tal si salía un poco de la cuidad, no mucho sin irme a México o Canadá, solo conducir, quizás, eso me relajase, si lo haría.

Ya, con una nueva meta fijada. Tome las calles, llevándome al límite de la ciudad, dejando atrás el tan desesperante bullicio llenas de quejas y gritos, para quedarme con el silencio de una carretera desierta, desierta. Esa era la palabra clave, no había nadie, mejor para mí, no tendría que escuchar sus claxon por la lentitud de monovolumen, porque están en la autopista, no llegaba a la velocidad mínima establecida.

Maneje, por horas y más horas, cambiando cada 10 o 15 minutos de estación, nada me convencía, creo que mi humor seguía igual. Quizás sí, quizás no, no hay en este lugar persona que me conteste mis dudas.

El sol se comenzó a ocultar, lo mejor sería regresar, sentía algo, algo muy difícil de explicar como una opresión en el pecho, que no permitía respirar, algo malo pasaría, de eso estaba convencida. No era la primera vez que lo sentía y espero que no fuera la última.

Desde pequeña me ocurría, ya tenía tiempo desde la última vez que lo sentí, tenía cerca de unos 16 o 17, esa tarde, después de llegar del instituto, me comunicaron del fallecimiento de mi, modelo a seguir de las persona a la que más quería parte de a mis padres, a mi abuelita Marie.

Trague con dificultad un poco de saliva. Tenía tiempo en que no pensaba en ella, donde estaría ahora? Como estaría el abuelo? Porque se tenía que ir?

No me percate de la velocidad. Disminuía, hasta que se paro completamente.

Malician, saque las llaves del interruptor, y Salí para abrir el cofre, maldición me había olvidado de que nada podía hacer, puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que tuviera,

Bueno, que hare, si ya se llamare a alguien para que venga ayudarme. Saque el móvil de mi bolso, hum….. Sin servicio, solo eso me faltaba.

Ok, que haría'

Quizás lo mejor sería caminar en busca de civilización.

Camine tarareado una ridícula canción un comercial de comida para gatos.

Ya estaba muy cansada y con algo de frio. Mis suposiciones eran incorrectas, no había encontrado nada, ningún coche, casa o alguna forma de vida.

Ya era tarde tendría que regresar a la camioneta .

Con la vista pegada al piso, tratando de evitar caerme, con los brazos chuzados a la altura de mi pecho, en un intento de conservar un poco de calor.

Unas luces se aparecieron en el inicio de la carretera haciéndose cada vez más grandes, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

En un dos por tres pude ver el auto.

Pero qué tal si se trataba de un loco sicótico, o si no se paraba en mi ayuda? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el coche se paso de largo.

Wow, que amable y que buen samaritano¡¡¡

Di a vuelta quizás tuviera más suerte si fuese a la pick-up.

El coche plata freno de lleno en frente mío, impidiéndome el paso.

Que es lo que se cree?

Abrió la puerta de golpee, que mas podía hacer, entre.

No mire quien era, llevábamos 5 minutos y el conductor sin arrancar, que era lo que pasaba, porque no arrancaba?

Lo mire, ahora entendí, porque no conducía era el idiota y molestoso conductor del canal 12, Edward cullen.

……………………………………………..

Hola…

Lamento el retraso pero estoy castigada por mi grandioso desempeño escolar…

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios , ya saben dudas, o aclaraciones, reclamos o insultos, aunque sean de los zetas,

Y el próximo capítulo habrá EDWARD POV, veremos qué le parece todo esto y que hará

Llamar al 01-800- comerciales raros -123 (no desista las líneas pueden estar un poco ocupadas, por favor llame, mas tarde)

Y si no hay contestación a los siguientes correos: (ahh, el último si existe)

N o t a s _ r a r a s h o t m a I . c o m

C o m e r c i a l e s_ I n e s I s t e n t e s h o t m a I l . c o m

S c h w a r z _ m o n d _ al i c e h o t m a i l . e s


	6. capitulo 6: la noche en el motel

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Summary: bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y mas después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con el?_

……………………………………_._

_Capitulo 6: __que pase la noche, con la persona a la cual cachetee dos veces hoy, en un motel a la mitad de la nada_

_Edward pov_

_Ok, que suerte tengo?_

_Debería de ir a hacerme una limpia. _

_Primero me toca a la persona más simple y anti-social de la historia. Para ser mi compañera en el foro, y es tan sentida, solo por una pequeñísima cosa me abofeteo. Después cuando intento relajarme me la encuentro en una pequeña cafetería de la ciudad, donde ya como costumbre discutimos y me abofetea. Y ahora estoy perdido a la mitad de la nada, que podía hacer, tendría que esperar hasta llegar a un retorno, pero no hay ninguno, ok, calma tendré que pasar por uno, no?_

_Avanzo más y mas, no encuentro nada, que tan malo sería conducir en sentido contrario? _

_Total no eh visto a nadie pasar, _

_hummm…_

_pero se vería mal, si muy mal, después de todo soy una persona pública, no? No creo que me vería bien en una comisaría. Ok, está decidido no lo hare._

_Como a cien metros más hay algo a la mitad del camino, no deslumbro que es, así que me cambio de carril, solo por precaución, al pasar veo un viejo chevy rojo, algo destartalado._

_Wow, tan vacía es esta carretera que la gente puede venir a dejar, lo que alguna vez fueron coches, de eso se ve que fue hace mucho. O también podría ser que por ser tan antiguo se que do a medio camino, y su ocupante se tuvo que ir. Quizás lo encuentre más adelante._

_Ya estoy más irritado que antes, ninguna señal mi mucho menos un retorno, o si que bien¡¡¡_

_A lo lejos e ve una figurilla, por sus movimientos torpes y descoordinados, para ser un niño o por lo menos alguien ebrio._

_Me acerco mas, aun mas rápido de que lo que iba, la curiosidad me pica, me carcome, me mata, acelero paso rosándole._

_Qué? Cómo? Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? La dejo? No eso es muy cruel, aun para mí. Qué tal si le pasaba algo, no me lo perdonaría, aunque no me callera bien, creo que muy en el fondo había una vocecita que me decía, que lo tenía que hacer._

_Ya la había pasado así, que me tuve que regresar, abrí la puerta de mala gana para que abordara, pero que se creía ni siquiera sabia quien era yo, aun así abordo el vehículo, tan extrañado e incrédulo, que como… _

_Ahh……_

_Esta mujer esta rara._

_Volteo a verme, por el nulo movimiento que llevamos, frunció el ceño, wow, al menos tuvo una reacción llanamente normal. Eso hizo arrancarme de mi ensoñación y maneje, el viaje me parecía tranquilo, eso me era raro, su compañía no me afectaba y como si respirara pura tranquilidad, voltee a verla estaba dormida, sin cara era tan angelical, tan dulce, tan hermosa, espera ese no pudo a ver sido yo, yo no lo dije o sí? _

_Los ojos me vencían no era prudente seguir conduciendo, a lo lejos vi una luces de neón, wow, un motel?_

_-bella- dije en lo que le acomodaba un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja,_

_-bella- murmure moviéndole un hombro._

_Duerme como una piedra ¡ _

_-Isabella- casi grite._

_-mmmm- dijo tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, como una niña pequeña,_

_-creo que deberíamos parar a descansar_

_-hummm…._

_-A donde? –abrió los ojos de golpee, me miro atónita_

_-que?- repuse con sinceridad_

_-me estás diciendo que pase la noche, con la persona a la cual cachetee dos bese hoy, en un motel a la mitad de la nada?_

_Tenía razón era irracional, pero ya no podíamos seguir conduciendo – bueno s i quieres puedes que darte en otra habitación._

_BELLA POV_

_-me estás diciendo que pase la noche, con la persona a la cual cachetee dos veces hoy, en un motel a la mitad de la nada?- como se atrevía a decirme eso?_

– _bueno si quieres puedes que darte en otra habitación- creo que debo de haber visto demasiadas películas, ya que cuando lo dijo vinieron a mi mente un sinfín de imágenes en las que podría acabar muerta_

_-no, no- repuse histérica- estaría bien que compartiéramos habitación_

……………………………

_Hola¡¡¡_

_Como están?_

_Bueno aquí esta ante el punto de vista de Edward, espero que les guste, me voy porque me corren¡¡ _


	7. capitulo 7: a mi ex

Capitulo 7: a mi ex

Entramos con una lentitud asombrosa, de un lado mi miedo y por el otro el cansancio de Edward.

El lugar era pequeño e incomodo y sumamente caluroso, detrás de un pequeño y carcomido mostrador de madera. Había un pequeño hombre, moreno, robusto de escasas cejas y completamente cal_v_o.

-buenas noches señor.

-buenas noches hijos, en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo viendo a nuestro alrededor en busca de equipaje, y después por nuestro nulo contacto físico, recorrió su lujuriosa mirada por todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí, escondí la cara en el pecho de Edward, que mas me quedaba, sería mucho que me quitara. No, no fue así, en su vez apoyo su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome más asía él.

- quisiéramos una habitación.

-oh, sí claro a que nombres?- todavía podía sentir su cochina mirada.

-al Sr y Sra. Cullen- voltee

-recién casados?

-si- respondí.

………………………………………………….

Antes de entrar Edward me levanto, como si no pesar nada.

-qué? Bájame¡¡¡ bájame¡¡¡

-no- respondio rotundamente

-no, se supone que estamos recién casados, se le escapo su melodiosa risa, que era gracioso? Ohh, ya de que alguien como él jamás se podría casar conmigo, eso apago mi semblante, pareció notarlo.

-que es lo que paso?

-nada.

-no es cierto

-nada, es solo que tengo sueño.

Lo dejo pasar.

Aun en sus brazos, me llevo hacia la cama, pero tropezó con la desgastada y oscura alfombra (no sabía a ciencia cierta si era su color natural o era la falta de limpieza) caímos a la cama el encima de mi, se escucho un ruido sordo


	8. capitulo 8: la luna de miel

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Summary: bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y mas después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con el?**_

……………………………………_**.**_

_**Capitulo 8: la luna de miel**_

_**Caímos, al momento de aterrizar mi cabeza se golpeo contra la base de metal de la cama.**_

_**-auch…- gemí por el dolor.**_

_**Edward de inmediato se incorporo y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.**_

_**Me tallaba el lugar del golpe**_

_**-ven déjame ver**_

_**Se acerco y quite las manos. **_

_**-no te preocupes no tienes nada.**_

_**-desde cuando eres medico?- de verdad me había dolido el golpe**_

_**-no, no lo soy**_

_**-pero mi papa si- continuo**_

……………………………………………………_**.**_

_**-te importaría cambiarte?- me miro sin entender**_

_**-porque?**_

_**-porque me es un poco incomodo**_

_**- que te es incomodo?- pregunto sonriente, era obvio que sabia el motivo.**_

_**-que andes semidesnudo- dije señalando y volteado a otra dirección**_

_**-no lo estoy**_

_**-si**_

_**-que no**_

_**-que si**_

_**-no**_

_**-si- esto era cómico, algo tonto y perturbador, peleaba con el hermano, que hasta hace unas horas desconocía de su existencia, de mi mejor amiga.**_

_**-bueno dime porque según tu está mal?**_

_**-porque ni siquiera me conoces, como para andar así- exclame señalándolo traía puestos unos bóxers sumamente ajustados de color negro**_

_**- mira si quieres puedes quitarte la ropa para que estemos iguales.**_

_**-no, no lo creo- murmure disgustada**_

_**-Porque no? – pregunto alzando una ceja**_

_**-porque…- no sabía cómo expresarme correctamente.**_

_**- y bien?**_

_**-hummm, yo tengo algo de decencia y mucho pudor**_

_**-no confías en mi?- parecía consternado como si en realidad lo sintiera y a su vez le afectara.**_

_**-como? – no entendía a lo que se refería.**_

_**-si, que crees que te haría algo o me aprovecharía de ti- aclaro con la mirada perdida **_

_**-es cierto quien asegura que no me harás nada- dije sarcásticamente, pero creo que no lo entendió como debiese haber sido su mirada cambio, era fría y sin sentimiento**_

_**-oh, por Dios de verdad, crees que te hará algo?- comenzó a reírse, ahora los dos estábamos a un paso del llanto el por la gracia y yo por la pena. Salí disparada de la habitación. La noche era fría e impermeable, así que cruce mis brazos a la altura del pecho, en un intento fallidlo de guardar un poco de temperatura.**_

_**Llegue a unos oxidados columpios de canastilla, con una gran imagen de no poder sostenerse ni ellos solos. Pero aun así me senté, era claro que este lugar se pensó en familias y no en……… **_

_**Los columpios eran bajos a tal grado que se me doblaban las rodillas, y eran sumamente estrechos al parecer seria un poco difícil pararme y salir de ellos. Pero aun así no me importo.**_

_**Comencé a balancearme aferrada al suelo, tarareando viejas estrofas de canciones de la época de mi madre.**_

_**La somnolencia me azotaba tendría que regresar a la habitación.**_

_**Luche contra la canastilla, ya que mis suposiciones si eran ciertas, eran demasiado pequeñas, de un fuerte tirón me separe de ella. (N/a: esto me paso a mí la otra vez, malditos columpios, eso me pasa por querer recordar mi infancia.) **_


	9. capitulo 9: la linda casita verde

_Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, camine con paso lento y muy inseguro._

_Tenía varias opciones:_

_1.-seria dormir en la misma cama que Edward. _

_2.- ir a la recepción y pedir otra habitación con el temor de que el tipo fuera a esta con no se cuales intenciones a la mitad de la noche. _

_3.- quizás podría ir a dormir al auto de Edward_

_4.- caminar hasta desfallecer en busca de mi auto._

_Después de meditarlo muy poco ya que las ideas eran tontas, absurdas y peligrosas, decidí que quizás la primera era la mejor, después de todo no me podía pasar nada._

_Abrí la puerta lentamente, por suerte había llevado conmigo las llaves de la habitación. Entre con una clara acción de sigilo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que caí de bruces si saber con que._

_-bella, bella, estas bien?- preguntaba con voz temerosa_

_-sí, si no hay nada de qué preocuparse- mentí_

_-segura?-pregunto una dulce voz a mis espaldas, me ayudo a incorporarme._

_-dónde estabas?- pregunto mientras prendía la luz _

_-solo fui a dar un paseo._

_-sabe qué hora es?_

_-no- dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_-son las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo con reprobación_

_-que tiene?- pregunte desafiante_

_-es que…- bajo la mirada – me preocupaste- termino con un susurro_

_-de verdad?- pregunte sin creerle_

_-si…-_

_No continuo, espere._

_-porque?_

_-acaso no viste como te miraba el tipo de la recepción- respondió aun con la mirada en el piso._

_-creí que no te importaba- murmure con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-yo también creía eso- dijo con un hilo de voz, como si se respondiera a él mismo._

_-pero la verdad- continuo mirándome de lleno a los ojos- es que me importas y mucho._

_No podía creerlo, esto era imposible, inexplicable, debería de estar soñando._

_-estas bien?- pregunto sacando de mi ensoñación._

_-si- muy bien quería responder._

_-será mejor que nos acostemos- dijo dándome la espalda_

_Abrí a un mas los ojos, que se creía? _

_-quítate la ropa- que??? Que era esto?_

_Volteo a verme y pareció dase cuenta de mi estado_

_-oh, bella creíste que yo te…-_

_-no claro que no- grite avergonzada_

_-y entonces dime porque estas mas roja que un tomate?-_

_-no lo estoy- podía sentir la sangre palpitar detrás de mis mejillas_

_-si lo estas, no lo niegues-_

_-no lo hare-_

_-ya ves._

_-no, no me refiero a que no me quitare la ropa_

_-ok, si quieres dormir así._

_Asentí_

……………………………_._

_-buenas noches- _

_-buenas noches, bella- respondí y apago las luces de la lámpara de la mesita de noche._

_Comenzaba a ser invadida por inconsciencia, cuando sentí sus brazos enrollarme y juntarme más a él. No me aparte, no me era incomodo en su vez todo lo contrario era como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar pero hasta ahora lo hubiera encontrado._

………………………_._

_-bella, bella- las voz de un ángel me llamaba pero no quería obedecerlo esto era maravilloso. Sabía que si abría los ojos todo terminaría, el se esfumaría dejando un hueco en mi pecho._

_-bella, despierta- continúo la celestial creatura_

_Está bien tendría que despertar, después de todo nada podía ser tan perfecto como eso. Abrí lentamente los ojos, sin ganas de hacerlo._

_Una figura se alzaba arriba de mi, pero como no sentía nada, ni su peso ni su contacto._

_-oh, hasta que la bella durmiente se despertó- murmuro regocijándose._

_Después de un rato continuo._

_-creo que deberíamos irnos- que no, no, no y no. No me quería ir._

_-por?- espera porque no quería aceptar esa idea?_

_-no creo que sea muy bien visto pasar la noche con un completo desconocido-_

_-no, no es_

_-Qué?_

_-a lo que me refiero es que no eres un completo desconocido- frunció el ceño- te conozco por lo menos desde hace dos o tres años._

_-sí, lo sé, pero cuantas veces, nos habíamos hablado?_

_Hummm….._

_Trate de recordar creo que una vez antes de salir a aire, no, no eso nunca paso, ok, inténtalo debe de haberme hablando alguna vez, no?_

_-no, nunca lo habíamos hecho._

_-vez, tenia razón_

_-si tienes razón será mejor que nos marchemos, a menos que…- lo dejo inconcluso_

_-a menos que…?- de verdad quería saber_

_-que quieras quedarte con tu amigo el recepcionista.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada baja._

_Le saque la lengua_

_-no, no lo creo, estoy muy ocupada con mi recién esposo en la luna de miel._

_-ja ja ja- comenzó con su musical risa._

_-si tienes razón…-siguió riendo- tu esposo, ja ja ja_

_-ya deja de reírte- di un manotazo en la cama, no era gracioso o si?_

………………………………

_-en donde vives?- dijo cuando entramos a Phoenix_

_-hummmmm…..- dije meditándolo- yo creo que en una casa, no?_

_-ja ja ja que graciosa- _

_-eso me preguntaste-_

_-ah, pues si vives en una casa, allá hay una linda casita verde, entonces aquí te puedo dejar-_

_-ja ja ja- trate de imitarlo- y dices que yo soy la graciosa_

_Ya le di mi dirección, y a lo poco, estábamos aparcando en los condominios en los que vivía._

_-esto….- que le podía decir- gracias- que? no se me ocurrió nada._

_No espere a que contestara, mire asía mi ventana, y allí estaba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, con la cara enfurruñada y con un gesto de reproche. Ahora entendí porque no había contestado Edward. _


	10. capitulo 10: noticiero

_**Capitulo 10: noticiero**_

_**La oscura mirada de mi mejor amigo me invadía, me quemaba y avergonzaba, puesto a que es lo que podía sospechar? Hasta para mí era difícil de creer, desde cuando te encuentras tirada a la mitad de la carretera y eres rescatada por la persona que en un primer lugar te orillo a tomar esa decisión precipitada, y que pasaste la noche con él en el buen sentido de la palabra, con tal de no estar en peligro del recepcionista pervertido y posible sicótico? Incontables momentos habíamos compartido criticando o riendo de mi distante acompañante.**_

_**Sin estar verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía, baje del coche, sin voltear a verle o despedirme, no encontraba palabras es mas no sabía que eran, solo tenía algo en la mente lo que me esperaba, no eran golpes ni maltratos, solo un estrecho silencio.**_

_**-jake- lo llame en forma de saludo tanteando en camino, no obtuve respuesta solo se dio la vuelta y como perrito faldero o niño castigado lo seguí.**_

_**Abrió con rudeza y determinación la puerta de madera, entro y la dejo abierta para que entrase.**_

_**Sollozos llenos de culpa, de tono infantil y plateado llenaban y amortiguaban el ambiente, dando un tono sombrío y a la vez juguetón, como la de un niño al que llora a su juguete favorito perdido.**_

_**Jacob rodeo primero el sofá café oscuro, yo conserve mi paso detrás de él.**_

_**-Alice- la llamo**_

_**Ella no respondió y continúo con su lamento. -Donde esta? Estará bien? Si le pasa algo será mi culpa y si la atropello un camión de bomberos o se cayó a una alcantarilla abierta? -Repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas. No lo aguante y me puse de rodillas y la abrase.**_

_**-Alice- ahora fui yo quien la llamo, enterré mi cara en su cuello y le susurre- ali estoy bien no te preocupes- cayo de repente y me mito incrédula**_

_**-Donde estabas- pregunto desconcertada, ahora reparando a fijarse en Jacob- donde la encontraste?- inquirió**_

_**-no, no ella llego solita y con muy buena compañía- dijo amargamente**_

_**-como es que con muy buena compañía, que acaso es que tú te divertías mientras tú pasaba las de Caín?**_

_**De verdad ella tenía razón por el estado en la quela encontré hace uno momentos, parecía estar pásenselo demasiado mal, pero en todo caso ella fue la que me hizo salir, no? Si ella fuese sido sincera conmigo desde un principio, que me hubiese dicho que Edward cullen era su hermano, pero soy su amiga, casi hermana, no me pudo comunicar ese pequeño detalle, o a menos que no lo debiera hacer o no lo quisiera, o no…**_

……………………………

_**-pero tu empezaste- le recrimine- tu no me dijiste que él era tu hermano**_

_**-bella, bella- murmuro volteando su cara de lado a lado**_

_**-ahora me dirás que en todo caso por alguna razón es mi culpa**_

_**-lo siento pero si**_

_**-como es mi culpa?**_

_**-nunca me lo preguntaste**_

_**-queeee- grite horrizada**_

_**-no, no es cierto lo que pasa es que es una historia muy muy larga**_

_**-y que, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo**_

_**-no, no es mi deber decírtela y no puedo**_

_**-entonces quien lo tiene que hacer?**_

_**-Edward naturalmente**_

_**-sabes que ni en un millón de años me lo contaría, aunque fuera atacado por los aliens y ese fuese el único modo de salvarse.**_

_**-ya bella no seas melodramática**_

_**-esta bien bella me dirás donde estabas y porque no llamaste?**_

_**Le conté todo desde la cafetería hasta el recepcionista pervertido, ella se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, sin nunca interrumpirme. Cuando llegue a la parte en la que dormía con él, Jacob salió disparado a la puerta y azotando esta**_

_**-que mosca le pico?- de verdad que había estado muy raro desde que llegue**_

_**-hay bella – recalco como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, que hasta un niño de 5 años lo sabría- él desde siempre ha querido algo más que una amistad, y lo puso furiosos que durmieras con su…- de repente callo como si casi se le saliera una gran palabrota o por lo menos como se si se le hubiese salido la sopa.**_

………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**-buenos días- salude tímidamente a camarógrafo de la cámara 1.**_

_**Tendría que ir a redacción o no por lo menos esperar a que hubiese alguien en cabina o…**_

_**-hola bella- saludo aun estando a mis espaldas, por lo que me asusto y me sobresalte.**_

_**-Ho… hola Edward- tartamudee al no haberme sobrepuesto.**_

_**No dijo nada mas solo se limito a sentarse en su sitio y releyó las noticias. Mil y una dudas me llenaban mi mente ya ligera. Como se suponía que era nuestra relación ahora? Ya no me odiaba? O por lo menos no me consideraba con una "mujer fácil"? que era lo que Alice no me había querido decir.**_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_


	11. capitulo 11: garfield bajo la lluvia

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y mas después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con el?

……………………..

Capitulo 11: Garfield bajo la lluvia

El programa había comenzado, dando Edward un calurosa sonrisa, se había presentado ya- esperaba que lo volviera hacer, que volviera a omitir mi presentación, y que muchos menos se dignara a disculparse por la escenita que habíamos dado- pero no fue así, para mi asombro y el de la mayoría de los presentes, si lo hizo, se disculpo, sus palabras eran dulces y con sentimientos, un poco torpes al ser pronunciadas por la que al parecer de verdad si lo sentía.

Eso me provoco una descarga, era sumamente feliz y radiante, con una sonrisa estúpida grabada a fuego en mi rostro.

Tenía medio programa debatiéndome internamente, puesto que se suponía que había pasado? Éramos amigos, conocidos, o simplemente compañeros de trabajo? La disculpa era de verdad o solo para buscar más admiradoras? Tenía que ver Alice? El sabia que ella era su hermana? La quería?

-bella- recito lentamente y con voz cansina

-si?- que era lo que quería, me diría que todo era una broma o solo un resultado de la presión de los productores o…

-estas bien?- estar bien? Porque no habría de estarlo? No era el fin del mundo, no?

-si, porque?-

-ahh, es que- voltio a ver a su derecha- es que estas temblando- jajá temblando, temblando, porque habría de estar así, mire con detenimiento mis manos, si, si estaba temblando, mis manos se sacudían desacompasadas

-es que…

Me calle estábamos a punto de volver a salir al aire.

"dulces sueños, amargas pesadillas, todo depende de cómo sean acostados los bebes, en este reportaje se muestra las formas más efectivas, para combatir…"- si Edward tenía razón estaba temblando, pero ahora mis manos se sacudían de una forma muy marcada y fuerte.

Este era un reportaje de dos minutos y medio, creo que me daría tiempo para tranquilizarme y dejar de lado mis miedos.

De improvisto el me tomo de las manos, y con sus pulgares me acaricio el dorso de la mano, enviado un sinfín de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo. Los temblores disminuyeron hasta que hacerse casi imperceptibles, no quería que esto terminara jamás, nunca había sentido en una inocente caricia como esta, que me cuerpo temblara, de una forma muy diferente pero muy agradable.

El reportaje termino, como lo esperaba el movió sus manos, pero no las separo de las mías, solo lo hizo con una, dejando nuestras manos unidas por debajo de la mesa.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, si esto no terminaba pronto moriría de un infarto, mi corazón no soportaría tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Llovía.

Perfecto.

Me sentía que estaba en una dimensión desconocida, todo lo que sabía hasta hace unos días se había esfumado o no tenía razón ni muchos menos lógica, mi mejor amiga había salido con que tenía un hermano, el que me hacía pasar ridículos y que se me acelerase el corazón como si un león me persiguiera. Llovía en primavera en Phoenix, y no tenía una auto, se suponía que me vendría a recoger Alice, pero me acababa de cancelar, alegando que el gato de Jasper estaba en el hospital, no la culpa ese gato era más grande que nosotras, había sido como un hijo más para la familia Whitlock. Era gordo y… en fin era una réplica de Garfield. Ahh, bueno creo que dejare de pensar ese gato.

Salí por costumbre al estacionamiento del canal, llovía a cantaros pero no me importo, ya estaba dudando de mi salud mental, así que haciéndolo caso a las ganas que me invadía me puse jugar, daba vueltas y vueltas con los ojos cerrados, si como niña de cinco años me tratase, me solté la coleta y me salte dentro de un charco, seguí así hasta que las gotas bajaron un poco su intensidad, me detuve de pronto al ver que no estaba sola, mi acompañante se reía entre dientes debajo de un paraguas negro. Estaba sumamente apenada, lo mires de reojo, porque no se movía? De verdad era tan graciosa la mueva que tenia?

Reaccione un poco tarde, di media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme.

-bella espera- me llamo, ni en un millón de años voltearía, no después de mi tan maduro comportamiento.

Di alrededor de cinco zancadas, pero fui detenida por unos fuertes brazos que me estrecharon como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Me dio la vuelta y me aun sin soltarme, puso mis manos en sus hombros, acercándome más a él con sus manos en mi cintura.

Bailamos, no despegaba mis ojos de sus orbes verdes, era como si esperara que desapareciera, o todo volviera a su lugar, esto no podía ser posible, no era normal que existiera algo tan perfecto y maravilloso, dejando llevar por la felicidad y emoción, sobretodo emoción, me alce de puntillas, y le estampe mis labios sobre los suyos.

El no reacciono, tenía miedo, temía haber arruinado todo, quizás solo arruinaría lo poco que me llevaba con él. Solo quiera que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y me tragase.

Pero no, no sucedió nada. No hubo hueco, ni nada en que esconderme.

Me jalo de la mano, haciéndome girar y volver a mi antigua posición, volvió a enredar sus manos en mi cintura, y me beso.

No una palabra no calificaba para expresar la maravillosa sensación de sus labios contra los míos, de sentir las pequeñas sacudidas de todo mi cuerpo, de cómo su dulce aliento, me traspasaba que hacía que me temblaran las piernas, lo más seguro es que estuviese en el piso de no ser que él me tenia agarrada.

……………………

Hummm…

La verdad casi no me gusta poner nada al final, no se soy algo apática. Si, si lo sé esta raro, y tiene muchos errores como siempre, pero no tengo beta, bueno se supone que sí, pero ni me pela y me cambia…

Ok, mejor me callo.

Ahhh, también cualquier anuncio que quieran, recuerden este es un es noticiero

Llamar al 01-800- comerciales raros -123 (no desista las líneas pueden estar un poco ocupadas, por favor llame, mas tarde)

Me falto un anuncio la ultima vez, wow, tenía tiempo que no teníamos, creíamos que estaba a punto de cerrar el canal, esta es la recomendación de la semana, jiji

Edward es un Vulturi, Bella llega a ellos. Aro pone a Edward a cuidarla, él ansia su sangre y hara todo lo q pueda para obtenerla, incluso ir hasta Phoenix y ¿Forks? lo hara enfrentar lo que dejo atras, su familia y las viejas costumbres, todo por ella.

H t t p : / /w w w .f a n f i c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 9 0 6 8 / 1 / Sa f e _T o n i g h t

Lo siento Nalu, es que tengo memoria de teflón


	12. Capitulo 12: Olor a gato mojado

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

**************

Capitulo 12: Olor a gato mojado

¿Y ahora qué? Me besaba, si. Con tal intensidad que pareciera que se si no lo hacia se le iría la vida. ¿Pero y qué? Que se suponía que pasaría cuando nos separásemos y se diera verdadera cuenta de quién era, la simple, la Don nadie, amiga de su hermana "perdida". Se daría la media vuelta y se marcharía sin darme una sola palabra o disculpa, sin una simple oración. O aun más ruin seria que argumentara que se dejo llevar.

Se separo de mí, pero no me soltó.

¡Solo lo hizo para respirar!

Y lo volvió a hacer, era de una manera tan deliciosa, tan placentera, tan… tan única, no había palabras para describirlo, ser acariciada por ese dulce y majestuoso aliento, las atenciones de sus expertos labios sobre los míos, y sentirlo, no era las expresiones de dos adolescentes, no, era de algo más veterano, mas paciente y menos colaborador, era de dos adultos, no de esos chiquillos que se esconden detrás del salón de artes, en los descansos. Solo con tal de saber de qué se trata. Pero no aquí era algo mas, entrega, placer, atracción, admiración y un asomo de cariño. ¡No! De que estás hablando aquí, aquí no hay más que un simple gusto y pura atracción sin nada más.

Su tibia lengua delineo mi labio inferior; atontada lo entreabrí. Se interno, y comenzó una lucha de la cual sabia, a ciencia cierta que no saldría victoriosa. Fue ahí cuando rompí la conexión, y me aleje lo mas que se me fue permitido, por sus fuertes brazos. Me miro con ojos expectantes.

—Este… yo… lo siento mucho— di media vuelta, en disposición de marcharme, como pudiese.

No di ni cinco pasos, cuando algo mojado me envolvió de espaldas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte temerosa.

—No te vayas— pronuncio con un hilo de voz

— ¿Por qué? —Trate de mirarle la cara, pero no me permitió el voltearme.

—Porque te quiero, se que suena loco y descabellado, pero lo siento, aquí, entre los latidos de mi acelerado corazón, en mis pensamientos, oculto en mis sueño, todo en mi me lo dice, me lo grita, me dice que fue un idiota por juzgarte antes de conocerte, por no confiar en lo que decías…—

—No, Edward— estaba segura, esto no era real, no podía ser posible, alguien como él no podía enamorarse de alguien como yo, se que suena trillado, si de la clásica película, de la chica nerd que se enamora del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y a este le hacen una apuesta, que tendrán que salir con ella, y al final el queda flechado de la singularidad y sencillez de la joven, pero esta se entera y como es natural se enoja y emprende la marcha, el joven desdichado sin saber qué hacer la busca y pronuncia palabras tan melosas que prácticamente se te para el corazón y darías lo que fuera porque se volviera realidad, tu realidad, un joven guapo con una beca en una prestigiosa universidad, y que te ama, a pesar de ser diferente, fea, y de una familia disfuncional, pero no, nada es rosa, ni sabe a merengue. Es la realidad, esta es opaca y sabe a limón.

—Por…— Su expresión era un verdadero poema, uno muy hermoso, pero confuso.

—No, no. ¿Dime a que juegas? — Le regañe, me comportaba como una necia, pero quería pensar que yo tenía la razón.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué juego? Bella, esto no es un juego es la vida.

—Sí, dime como quieres que te crea si el primer día, me trataste peor que a la suela de tus zapatos, y ahora bienes de lo más amable y me dices que me quieres y me besas en un aparcamiento donde llueve a cantaros.

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar— Me dio una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué de eso se trata? Solo quieres…

—No, no. Bella es solo para que no te siguieras mojando, no era para otra cosa, de verdad. Lo siento— Decía la verdad sus palabras eran sinceras, sin malicia, malos sentimientos o de doble fondo.

—Ah, ¿Otro lugar?

—Ven, vamos— me tomo de la mano.

Me condujo por el aparcamiento hasta situarnos enfrente de la puerta de copiloto, de su querido y adorado volvo plateado.

—pero… estoy mojada, no quiero… de seguro que huelo peor que un gato mojado…— me ignoro olímpicamente y abrió la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y le dedique mi mejor mirada de basilisco, pero solo le saque que una perfecta y resplandeciente risa.

************

_**hola**_

_**no estaba muerta, ni de parranda, **_

_**Solo aquí escribiendo locuras.**_

_**Sin más vamos a los comerciales.**_

_**Y aunque usted no lo crea tenemos otro anuncio, sii, wiii, la empresa no esta tan mal. **_

_**Siii. Otro fic¡¡**_

_**AMIGOS O AMANTES?**_

_**Aquí el Summary**_

_**Bella sufre su primer desengaño amoroso y decide irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida en la uni junto a sus mejores amigas Ali y Rose Ella no quiere saber mas nada del amor pero cuando conozca a Edward Masen podrá el hacerla cambiar de opinión?**_

_**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 8 9 6 4 4 7 / 1 / A m i g o s _ o _ A m a n t e s (ya saben sin espacios)**_

_**P.D: se supone que tengo hecho el próximo capítulo, hagamos un trato, si me ponen más comentaros que en el capitulo anterior, subo mañana, ¿Qué les parece?**_


	13. Capitulo 13: zumo asesino

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella es una tímida conductora de una sección que nadie ve en un noticiario matutino, que pasara cuando cancelen su sección y ella tenga que salir con el guapo y presuntuoso Edward cullen, y más después del espectáculo que fue su primer día con él?

Capitulo 13: El zumo asesino

De pronto el anillo de mi mano derecha; que había sido regalo de navidad por parte de Alice, se volvió lo más interesante y asombroso que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra.

Puesto que no me atrevía, no tenía ni el valor, ni el coraje de tan solo mirarle, aun ni siquiera de soslayo.

Acaso era tan inmadura, terca y pesimista, que no lo podía aceptar. Que él, el gran Edward Cullen se fijara en mí, la simple, y honesta Bella Swan. No, eso era tan probable como que Alice no fuera de compras durante una semana. Pero lo más importante. Que es lo que sentía por él…

*************

Me había dejado en mi casa, no sin antes decirme que solo era para que me cambiase, puesto que pasaría por mí a las diez.

Abrí la puerta con humor contrastante, difuso y alterado. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

Jacob se encontraba en el piso de la sala de estar, haciendo zapping en el televisor, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Trate de pasar sin ser detectada, pero con mi equilibrio, tropecé y caí sobre la mesita de al lado, en donde se ponían las llaves.

— ¿Bella eres tú? — se paró de golpe, y me ayudo a incorporarme.

— ¿Ya llego Alice? — La necesitaba con urgencia, pues es que ¿Ella tenía algo que ver con las sorpresas de este día? O solo estaba soñando, o quizás me había caído de las escaleras y estaba en coma, imaginándome cosas que jamás ocurrirían, la idea de que Alice tenia que ver era sin dudas más agradable que la de partirme el cuello…

—No, sigue en el hospital consolando a la Sra. Whitlock, siempre eh pensado que lo quiere más que a su propio hijo— rio, pero lo más posible era que fuese verdad, ya había comentado con Alice esa idea…

—no lo dudes

—Si pobre Jasper, un día lo veremos en la puerta con maletas, pidiendo quedarse…

—Huuu, a quien me recuerda eso…—Le di un empujoncito en el hombro, todo estaba bien mientras no saliéramos de este tema.

—Eso no es muy amable y lo sabes.

—Lo lamento— Remate con cara del gato con botas.

—Ok, ok, lo que hago por una chica linda— lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo, trate de hacer como si nada. Y me fui a la cocina.

—Jacob, ¿Porqué no fuiste a trabajar hoy? —Le pregunte mientras tomaba el zumo de naranja de la nevera, no hay nada mejor que algo dulce cuando no entiendes nada.

—Veras no me sentía muy bien…—comenzó su tonto excusa.

—Aja. —Tome del fresco jugo…

—Y Bella, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste, si Alice no fue por ti? —La garganta se me cerro de golpe, impidiendo que el jugo corriera, y aun más importante que pudiese respirar. Que se supone que le diría, tenía muy en cuenta la relación que esos dos tenían, tan solo con "si las miradas matasen…" Aunque porque le tendría que decir a jake, no era mi padre y gracias a Dios mi novio tampoco, solo era un amigo, si un amigo, pero muy celoso y un poco posesivo, cálmate bella, preocupémonos por lo más importante ahora, ahh, si, respirar…

Tire el jugo por el lavadero.

—Bella, Bella, ¿Estas bien? — cuestiono mi preocupado amigo

—oh, sí.

— ¿Y bien? — ¿Porque se suponía que estaba tan preocupado en eso? ¿Me abría visto llegar en el coche de Edward?

—Oh, eso— Trate patéticamente de restarle importancia— Me trajo un compañero de trabajo—No mentía, solo no contaba todo y más aun lo que él quería saber.

—Hm…—casi podía verlo fruncir el ceño

— ¿No te dejo un recado Alice o algo por el estilo, verdad?

—Oh, a decir verdad, es que si. Te preparo ropa, me especifico que esa era la que te a tenias que poner para la cita y que quiere detalles, aunque no me dijo con quien saldrías… ¿Bella, quien es él?

—Este… Mira… Es un amigo, el que me trajo y… Mira la hora que es, se me hace tarde —corrí lo más rápido que podía sin caerme.

El conjunto era normal, extrañamente cómodo, tratándose de Alice, mire de reojo la hora tenía cinco minutos antes de que Edward pasara por mí.

Hola,

Es corto y algo sin peso, pero estoy algo nerviosa, mañana será un dia pesado, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y todo…

Pero les dije que subirá hoy, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad.

Gracias a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, miadharu28, DessieCBCWCDF, lucero08: Bueno nunca quise ofender a alguien, disculpa si fue asi, no tengo gatos, solo de niña y no fue un buen recuerdo., tityscaya, Nalu, querida no te preocupes entiendo que estes ocupada.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo

Ahh, se me olvidaba, suerte si regresan mañana o la siguiente semana, no importa, que les valla bien, jiji

Cuídense


	14. Capitulo 14: Azul y media cita

Capitulo 14: Azul y media cita.

A tan solo dos pasos de mi, aparco un reluciente volvo plateado, justamente en el minuto acordado. Puntual, no cabía duda. Terriblemente puntual.

Voltee de derecha a izquierda, tratando de desplazar a lo inevitable. No me juzguen, no es que no quisiera su compañía, pues de ser así nunca habría aceptado salir con él desde un principio, era solo que tenia pánico, algo pararecido al escénico. No sabía cómo comportarme, por supuesto no iba a cambiar para gustarle al hermano-perdido-de-mi-mejor-amiga-Cullen, pero tampoco quería parecer una boba, seguiría con mi sentimiento pesimista y mi raro sentido del humor, nada de charlas sin sentido o banalidades, bueno aunque estas nunca estuvieron en mi repertorio. Aunque quizás, sería bueno cambiar un poco, una sonrisa cordial y sincera no le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad?; porque alguien aquí si estaba cambiando, Edward si lo intentaba, dejaba de ser el niño bonito, presumido y odioso, para ser un chico dulce y caballeroso, para sumarle su puntualidad…

Solo que esperaba que no fuera una broma de mal gusto, o como decía Billy "pura llamarada de petate*"

Bajó del coche, con su innata elegancia y majestuosidad, quizás eran palabras excesivas para describir al caminar humano, pero concordaría conmigo solo alguien que viera la gracia y la precisión de sus movimientos ante esa simple acción tan cotidiana, se daría cuenta de que no era sobrecogedor solo justo.

Abrió la puerta de mi lado, como el caballero que empezaba a descubrir*.

—Este… Hola

—Hola— dijo de vuelta.

Y el silencio nos inundo.

Realmente no me di cuenta de habíamos parado, hasta que me abrió la puerta.

Una pequeña cafetería se mostraba temerosa ante nosotros, atrapada entre construcciones que triplicaban su tamaño. Con delicados ventanales y desgastada pintura, algo muerta por el paso del tiempo. Pero aunque suene cursi, trillado o raro, era la "cafetería", esa en la que por segunda vez en el día abofeteaba a Edward. Era un poco raro regresar a ella, tomada de su mano, porque si, lo había hecho al ayudarme a bajar del auto, y para mi satisfaciente delirio no me soltó.

—La cafetería— chille. Verdaderamente, ni por error se me ocurrió que pudiéramos venir, bueno, era de mañana. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Pues que mas podía espera ¿una feria, un cine o un lago? Nada en lo que él estuviese involucrado seria esperado.

Asintió con alegría.

—Quiero que empecemos donde y como debió de ser desde un principio.

Desayunamos amenamente, con el tiempo cubierto por una plática divertida y autentica, marcada solo por espacios cómodos que eran ocupados por los platillos que teníamos enfrente.

Edward P.O.V

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto apenas encendí el auto.

—Te gustara, ya lo veras.

Pasados unos minutos se puso completamente colorada y se removía nerviosa en su asiento.

— ¿No iremos a todos los lugares, verdad? —tarde un segundo en comprender a lo que verdaderamente se refería.

—No, Bella, no creo que sea bueno ni que hable bien de alguien, ir a un hotel en la primera cita.

Si creía que antes estaba roja, ahora estaba vino de toda esa sangre acumulada en puntos tan específicos, resaltadores de su belleza tan natural y propia.

*****

Ahora si se lo podría enseñar a Bella* como lo llamaba de niño "mi lugar especial" cursi o no, ahí eh vivido un cantidad inigualable de sensaciones, llenas de risas y llanto.

Entramos por una angosta calle, de esas de la zona descuidada o pobre de la ciudad, llenas edificios altos de colores opacos y con grafito, con ventanas rotas en las partes inferiores. Vi por el rabillo del ojo tensarse a bella, no era un lugar agradable, pero si era un atajo que recientemente había encontrado.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Edward? —pregunto, con un intento de voz.

— ¿Qué te parece si ponemos música? —trate de esquivar la pregunta, y al parecer lo había logrado.

Asintió.

— ¿Puedes escoger un disco de la guantera? —contesto con otro rápido asentimiento.

Di la vuelta a la esquina cuando a Bella se le resbalo el disco de sus manos, cayendo por la abertura que formaban mis piernas. Actúe por impulso para impedir que ella pasara algo tan… incorrecto. Me agache y unas risas seguidos de unos grititos alertaron que nada iba bien.

Bella P.O.V

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan torpe? Ahora una niña tenía que pagar por ello. Edward la llevaba en brazos, la niña ya no lloraba pero sin seguía un poco inquieta.

— ¿Dónde vives? —le pregunto a la niña, no podía pasar los ocho años, con cabello rubio amarrado en dos descuidadas y deshechas trenzas.

—Aquí—ella respondió, Edward la miro confundido.

—Si, aquí—señalo un oscuro callejón.

— ¿Dónde está tu mami y tu papi? —le pregunte; ¿Cómo no tenia supervisión la niña?

—Mi papi, es un pájaro, desde que supo que iba a nacer, le salieron alas y salió volando. Y mi mami, es un ángel que me cuida desde el cielo.

Tenía lagrimas a punto de salir, pobre, por todo que tenía que haber pasado, tan chica tan indefensa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas cielo? —pregunto tiernamente Edward.

—Azul.

— ¿Azul?

—Si, como mis ojos— de verdad no los había visto como eran, de un azul profundo, tiernos y soñadores.

—Oh, sí que lindos ojos tienes, son los más lindos que eh visto nunca— le aseguro Edward.

—Tienes mucha razón. Pero creo que deberíamos de llevarte a un hospital para que te chequen.

—Si, Azu, tienes algún familiar que…— negó antes de que Edward pudiera terminar.

—Vivo sola, desde que mi mami murió. Pero ella me cuida, no necesito a alguien más. —aseguro con convicción

—Oh, si tienes razón, ya eres toda una señorita— le siguió el juego Edward. Daba tanta ternura ver cómo era con los niños, seguro seria un padre fantástico.

—Si y como tal, debemos llevarte a que te den un chequeo— Edward sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno… creo que tienen razón.

**********

Comenzamos con algo triste.

El 25 de agosto, falleció el senador estadounidense Edward M. Kennedy, quien trabajó especialmente en mejorar la educación, la situación de los inmigrantes y lucho por conseguir el objetivo de una sanidad pública para todos los ciudadanos estadounidenses.

-----------

Hay feliz 16 de septiembre, bueno indepedencia.

O creo que no.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para poner algo, simplemente gracias.

Y wampirita espero que pronto puedas estar compartiendo con nosotras tus creaciones. Seguro que serán geniales.

Ahora sobre el fic:

*Bueno hace referencia de que termina muy rápido.

*Recuerden que él al principio no fue muy agradable que digamos.

*soy muy pervertida.


	15. Nota (buena)

Nota (buena) :)

Hola :D

Para ser sinceros, no sé si alguien lo lea -la nota y el fic-, sé que fui muy grosera al no dar señales, que han pasado varios años, pero quiero decirles que voy a continuarlo y principalmente corregirlo. Ya no subiré a esta cuenta. Lo haré en otra alterna y actual.

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyó; que comento, agrego a favoritos, siguió, a quienes leyeron, a quienes pese a los errores le dieron una oportunidad, también a las personas que me hacían ver mis errores, buscando mi bien: mejorar para ustedes.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

El nick de la cuenta actual es _Cannelle Vert_, también pondré la liga en mi perfil. La historia continuará con el mismo título por si lo quieren buscar así, pondré la misma nota en todas las historias. Pienso continuar todas.

.

Gracias por tu tiempo, por todo. Nos leemos :3

Que tengan un muy bonito día

Besos "3"


End file.
